Cluff the Cap
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Un poli, unas esposas y la puñetera escalera de incendios [STONY]


**Cuff the Cap**

Benditas fueran las fiestas desenfrenadas, los disfraces estúpidos y la noche de Halloween. Había tantas caretas, tanto maquillaje y tanto alcohol que daba igual que fuera Tony Stark, nadie le prestaba más atención que la de una cara más que buscaba diversión en la noche más fantasmagórica del año.

Al mismo Tony le sorprendía tener ese pensamiento, pero ahí estaba, tan persistente que parecía fijado en su frente con una chincheta. En su época de playboy aclamado adoraba ser reconocido, ser admirado, ser adorado. Ahora, después de su renacimiento como Iron Man y la llegada de la iniciativa Vengadores, todo había cambiado.

Había demasiado peso en su nombre, demasiadas ilusiones vanas que ahora le perseguían como un pecado culposo. Las miradas plagadas de una fascinación tan simple que casi resultaba falsa, el roce de unos dedos que al día siguiente no reconocería, los besos que ni siquiera parecían mostrar una lujuria verídica por él. Estaba cansado de todo eso y Tony se preguntó si realmente había llegado la hora de colgar la etiqueta de playboy y refugiarse en su torre, en soledad. Le estaría dando munición a Barton para que le llamara la Bestia de la Torre, algo que apostaría ofendería a Hulk.

Observando la ciudad de Nueva York desde la escalera de incendios de aquel ruidoso hotel, Tony se dio cuenta de que aquella podría ser su última muestra de rebeldía, de asegurar que el antiguo Tony Stark seguía en él aunque ya era obvio que no. Sus ojos habían visto demasiadas cosas para ello.

Al menos Pepper contaría con la satisfacción de no tener que lidiar con otra foto de portada con él borracho y desnudo en cualquier lugar del mundo. Casi podía escucharla descorchando el champán.

Se sentó en la escalera, dándole un último trago a su vaso de vodka barato, cuando escuchó pasos en la plataforma metálica del piso de abajo. Llevaba la última media hora pasando sin parar, gente que entraba y salía sin ton ni son, gritando, bailando, enrollándose y riendo como descosidos. No le habría prestado mayor atención si no hubiera reconocido la cabellera rubia que subía por las escaleras.

—Hijo de…

Sus palabras le llamaron la atención, levantó el rostro en su dirección clavando los claros ojos azules en él.

—Así que aquí era donde te escondías.

Steve terminó de subir las escaleras hasta estar en el mismo piso. Se planteó si debía inclinarse para que sus ojos estuvieran al nivel de los de Tony, pero sospechaba que recibiría una patada por "tratarlo como a un crío".

—Supongo que mi hora ha llegado, ¡capipaleta se ha unido a una fiesta, por voluntad propia! Y por lo que veo, has desempolvado las reliquias de tu armario —apuntó Tony, observando el vestuario de Steve—. ¿De qué vas disfrazado exactamente?

Steve llevaba un traje de dos piezas negro como la tinta. Podía ser de lana o poliéster, Tony no estaba seguro con la pésima luz amarillenta de las farolas. Solo agradeció para sus adentros que no fuera de pana porque se habría reído de Steve por los siglos de los siglos. La chaqueta estaba desabrochada, mostrando la camisa blanca y la corbata azul cobalto. Por encima, llevaba una holgada gabardina gris a cuadros que se amoldaba a sus hombros y ondeaba suavemente contra sus piernas ante la brisa nocturna. Entre sus manos llevaba un sombrero fedora de fieltro negro.

—Soy un detective privado.

—¿De qué época? Porque pareciera que me vas a interrogar para descubrir el paradero de Bonnie y Clyde.

—Nunca fui muy devoto de ese par, pero ser detective en esa época no era ninguna broma.

Tony lo observó, entrecerrando los ojos …

—Sí, sí, abuelo, en tus tiempos todo era más duro y, ¡ay, qué sería de nosotros si tuviéramos que solucionar lo que hicieron ustedes! ¡Ni tostar el pan sabríamos!

—Efectivamente tú no sabes, que todo te lo organizan la señorita Potts y J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Porque dedico mi tiempo a cosas más importantes, no porque no sepa.

—Entiendo —susurró Steve. Apretó suavemente sus labios, haciendo que el inferior sobresaliera levemente, para evitar soltar un suspiro—. Y supongo que estar oculto como un murciélago en una cueva, incluso en una fiesta tan ruidosa como esta, es tu forma aprovechar el tiempo. Será que no entiendo las modas de ahora, pero en una fiesta deberías interactuar con la gente al menos.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta voy de policía, uno que se está tomando un respiro después de incumplir el deber ahí dentro. No me compares con ningún hombre murciélago que no soy fan de las mallas. Ese es tu terreno.

Steve le iba a contestar sobre todos esos trajes que el mismo Tony le había diseñado para salir de misión y, aunque había dejado las mallas atrás, era él quien parecía haberse encasillado en diseñarle toda la ropa de spandex y duraluminio. No obstante, el repentino tumulto que se formó bajo sus pies los distrajo, haciendo que bajaran la mirada.

Un par de plantas más abajo, la algarabía se armó en la escalera de incendios. Todo el mundo salía atropelladamente y el sonido de gritos y cristales rotos se sobreponía a la música.

—Subamos a la terraza —dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Steve le siguió sin perder de vista el bullicio de debajo.

Parecía la clásica bronca que se armaba en cualquier fiesta donde el alcohol y a saber qué más sustancias circulaban a raudales, con desconocidos por todas partes y la adrenalina que daban los disfraces y el sentirse otro. Steve estaba seguro de que alguna chispa había saltado entre toda esa maleza predispuesta a arder. Sospechaba que pronto aparecería la policía si el problema era muy grave, lo que impulsaba a todo el mundo a esconderse donde pudiera. Había tanta gente en la escalera de incendios que podían sentir los pasos haciendo vibrar el metal. Por fortuna, todos se dirigían a la calle, nadie imitaba su camino. Aunque nadie más contaba con el traje de Iron Man en caso de emergencia.

Al llegar a la terraza se encontraron con unos escalones de metal que daban acceso al interior. Se sentaron en el segundo para poder tener vistas de lo que estaba sucediendo abajo sin ser descubiertos. El lugar estaba desierto, aunque con el frío helado que se colaba bajo la ropa gracias a la brisa no era para menos. Tony se arrepintió de ponerse aquel sencillo uniforme policial de dos piezas y no tener al menos una chaqueta. Aunque claro, en medio de la fiesta en la que tenía pensado estar no le habría hecho falta.

—En serio, ¿qué se te perdió aquí? —preguntó Tony.

—Eso me gustaría preguntar a mí —contestó Steve, jugando con el ala de su sombrero—. A diferencia de ti, yo soy un ciudadano estándar de Brooklyn.

Tony ni siquiera respondió a eso, solo se le quedó mirando con la ceja enarcada.

—En lo que refiere a salario, digo. Tú, en cambio, ¿por qué te ibas a meter en una fiesta chapucera de un hotel de mala muerte lejos de Manhattan?

—En la variedad está el placer, ¿no crees, cap?

—No, creo que viniste aquí buscando algo y no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que me lo digas.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero cuanto más me insistas menos pienso decírtelo.

—Ya lo veremos.

Steve le arrebató de un tirón las esposas que llevaba Tony a la cadera, le dio una palmada en el hombro que lo hizo retroceder y chocar su espalda contra el escalón de atrás. Aprovechó ese lapso para tomar sus manos y ponerle las esposas. Cuando las quijadas metálicas se introdujeron, produciendo un suave chasquido, Steve lo soltó.

—Tienes momentos realmente divertidos, ¿eh? — Tony hizo el amago de moverse, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba simplemente esposado sino que Steve había pasado las esposas por uno de los soportes metálicos del apoyamanos de la escalera—. Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no sabía que te iban estos juegos.

—Es lo que tiene Halloween, ¿no? Es la noche del "todo es posible".

—Sí, la noche en la que todas las pesadillas cobran vida —apuntó Tony, con saña.

—Si has soñado conmigo será cosa tuya decírmelo —contestó Steve con una sonrisa cordial que a Tony no le presagió nada bueno—. Aunque sospecho que ya tenías planes para eso, no por nada, estás usando unas de verdad en lugar de las normales de plástico.

Tony tiró una vez más, haciendo que la cadena que unía las esposas temblara y el metal presionara su piel hasta hacer una marca roja. Quiso intentar alcanzar las llaves que estaban anudadas en una de las trabillas del pantalón, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué has venido aquí? —preguntó Steve tomando las llaves y haciéndolas girar en sus dedos.

—¿No deberías decírmelo tú primero? Es de mala educación preguntar sin presentarse antes, ¿no es así?

—Muy bien, vine a buscarte.

Tony dejó de guerrear con las esposas en un intento de que la barra de hierro con muestras de corrosión desistiera y poder librarse de la puñetera escalera y del interrogatorio de Steve.

—Bruce fue a buscarte a tu taller para que le ayudaras con un experimento, pero te vio a medio camino con esa cara de buscaproblemas y me llamó. J.A.R.V.I.S. me ayudó a encontrarte.

—Estoy rodeado de chivatos. No voy a olvidarme de ésta, J.

—Desde luego, señor —aseguró la educada voz robótica a través del auricular de su oído. Tony sospechó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que la IA se burlaba de él.

—Estaba preocupado por ti así que seguí las indicaciones de J.A.R.V.I.S. Me puse este traje que me regaló Natasha hace días, insistiendo en que había unas personas que quería que conociera en una fiesta de disfraces, y… Vine a por ti. Ahora es tu turno.

—No vas a dejarme marchar hasta que te lo diga, ¿no es así?

—Y J.A.R.V.I.S. tampoco te ayudará, así que puedes olvidarte de que te envíe un traje de emergencia.

Tony resopló.

—Quería salir sin que nadie me reconociera. En esas fiestas de Manhattan no importa el maquillaje o la tela con la que te cubras, hay cámaras por todas partes y saben quién es quién. Por un momento quería olvidar eso.

—Pero si vas a cara descubierta.

—Lo sé, pero supuse que la mayoría de gente pensaría igual que tú: ¿qué hace Tony Stark en una fiesta como esta? Todo el mundo asumió que era alguien parecido, y la iluminación pobre y el alcohol en sangre no ayudaron a aclararles las ideas.

—¿Y qué conseguiste con eso?

—Nada. Es lo más divertido. Esperaba reencontrarme con mi yo pasado, ese que era capaz de ser el alma de la fiesta en cualquier sitio, pero al parecer eso ya no existe.

—Claro que has cambiado, Tony. De por sí, cualquier persona cambia con el paso del tiempo, pero tú has tenido unas experiencias que cambiarían a cualquiera.

—Sí, ahora soy un amargado que vivirá en aislamiento en su Torre.

—Eso me suena a referencia.

—Pues intenta adivinarla.

—¿El jorobado de Notre Dame?

—No —contestó Tony, riendo—. Te voy a quitar el carnet, error, ¡error!

Era una broma estúpida, pero Tony se sintió repentinamente relajado, mucho más que si Steve hubiera dicho cualquier palabra de ánimo. Le recordó a las charlas idiotas que tenían durante los entrenamientos, a los saludos malhumorados recién levantados y los debates absurdos de por la noche mientras atacaban un bol de palomitas con una película más de la lista de Steve.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no vio la entusiasta y risueña sonrisa de Steve, lucía igual que un niño que ha conseguido llenar su cubo de caramelos antes de terminar la noche.

Le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla con motivo de la relajante carcajada e hizo el amago de limpiarse con el hombro, pero Steve se le adelantó borrándola con la punta de los dedos. El corrientazo que sintió fue tan fuerte que Tony se preguntó si alguno de los dos estaría cargado de electricidad estática. Estuvo casi seguro de haber visto el chispazo y por la sorpresa en los ojos de Steve sospechó que él también, pero en lugar de apartar la mano la mantuvo allí, rozando su piel. Las risas murieron en su garganta, repentinamente tenso por la anticipación y el cosquilleo agradable que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Tony inclinó suavemente su rodilla para que entrara en contacto con la de Steve y él apretó los labios como si estuviera dándole mil vueltas a una idea. Tony no necesitó de toda su inteligencia para saber por dónde iban los tiros.

—Si quieres un beso mío vas a tener que lanzarte —dijo Tony, tirando de las esposas para que sonaran con el metal y así marcar su punto.

—Estás borracho —apuntó Steve aunque lucía sorprendido porque Tony tuviera los mismos pensamientos que él.

—Me has visto beber antes y un poco de vodka, da igual lo malo que sea, no va a descerebrarme —se defendió Tony—. Sé que eres capaz, capi.

Apenas terminó de decir su apodo, sintió los labios de Steve sobre los suyos. Se había inclinado sobre él, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el escalón, para poder tomarle por las mejillas y besarle. El sombrero cayó rodando al suelo de la terraza, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Tony se esperaba un beso sutil, casi inocente, del siempre correcto e inmaculado Capitán América. Definitivamente no se iba a quejar por encontrarse algo totalmente distinto. El roce de sus manos sobre sus mejillas seguía siendo suave, cuidadoso, pero el contacto de sus labios quemaba y le arrebataba el aire con cada caricia. Sus pulmones se hinchaban, demandantes, con cada beso y su piel picaba por el deseo de tocarle.

La lengua de Steve rozó la suya y el contacto, aunque fue más inexperto del que estaba acostumbrado, estaba cargado de una calidez y un ímpetu que estaba consiguiendo todos los tickets para hacerle ver las estrellas. Un mechón de cabello se desprendió del siempre perfecto peinado de Steve, acariciándole la frente en cada beso y haciéndole unas placenteras cosquillas. Por toda la ciencia, él realmente quería tocarle. Quería enterrar las manos en ese maravilloso cabello y alborotárselo, llenarse las manos con su perfume y que el olor le acompañara toda la noche.

Antes de procesar ese pensamiento ya había tirado con fuerza de los grilletes y un oxidado sonido de desgarro los hizo parar en seco. Ambos miraron con sorpresa cómo Tony había reventado la base de la barra de hierro, permitiendo que sus manos estuvieran libres de la escalera de incendios.

Steve apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, riéndose. El aliento cálido traspasó la fina tela de la camisa azul marino del disfraz.

—Por estar tanto tiempo pegado a vosotros he acabado desarrollando superfuerza, a ver si ya os aplicáis el cuento y se os pega algo de mi inteligencia.

—Ya, seguro, y no será algo relacionado con la adrenalina del momento, tal vez.

—Para nada, y no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil. No voy a ser el único esposado aquí.

—Como no seas Houdini, lo tienes difícil. Sigo teniendo las llaves.

—Hay más de una forma de esposar a un capitán.

Alzó las manos y las pasó por detrás del cuello de Steve para tirar de él y volver a besarle. Por fin pudo enterrar los dedos en aquel glorioso pelo rubio que se sentía fino y olía maravillosamente a vainilla. Steve soltó un pequeño gemido, tan ruidoso como un suspiro, ante sus caricias.

Steve enredó las manos en torno a la cintura de Tony y tiró de él, moviéndolos a ambos para que Tony estuviera sentado a horcajadas de Steve. Tony aprovechó sus rodillas para mantenerse estable en la escalera y acariciar su espalda. Se separó de su boca para repartir besos por su barbilla, su mentón y sobre todo su cuello. Arañó gentilmente la piel expuesta y tuvo el perverso deseo de que durara hasta el día siguiente, aunque conociendo el metabolismo de Steve era imposible.

Steve aprovechó la posición para cubrirlos a ambos con los laterales de su abrigo. Tony se apretó contra él y se rozó con picardía. Steve soltó un grave gemido junto a su oído y Tony se juró que era el sonido más erótico que había escuchado jamás. Repitió el movimiento, deseando sentir la fricción de nuevo y esta vez Steve se le unió. Podían sentir el calor a través de las prendas de ropa, la fuerte tensión de sus cuerpos y el deseo de sentirse aún más cerca. Comenzaron un baile rápido y agitado de sus caderas meciéndose el uno junto al otro. Se besaron de forma torpe, jadeando en voz baja y sintiendo el electrizante caos que bordeaba el clímax.

—Tony… Tony… —Steve susurraba su nombre una y otra vez entre besos, embelesado con la idea de sentirle tan cerca de él en aquel momento. Sentía el corazón ardiente y a mil por hora, aún así, veía que no era suficiente.

Abrazó aún más a Tony contra sí, deseando tenerle aún más cerca. Tony gruñó ante el gesto y le mordió el labio inferior a Steve en un gesto ansioso y juguetón, dejándolo más hinchado y sonrosado de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando Steve llegó, apretó el abrazo que mantenía a Tony cubierto con su abrigo y besó su mejilla con los labios apretados en un intento de ahogar el grito que parecía estar atascado en su garganta. Con un movimiento más, Tony le siguió. Arrugó la tela del cuello del abrigo al empuñarla fuertemente en un deseo de pegarse más a su cuerpo.

Durante un minuto no existieron los sentidos, apenas podían ser conscientes de los latidos descontrolados de sus corazones. Solo cuando recobraron el aliento y fueron capaces de enfocar la mirada de nuevo se dieron cuenta del sonido de las sirenas que inundaban la calle.

—Mierda… —gruñó Tony, reconociendo la situación.

Él había estado en esa situación antes, no era un problema muy importante para él, pero Steve... Lo observó, apreciando las mejillas arreboladas, los labios hinchados por los besos y aquellos preciosos ojos azules brillantes y expectantes.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. ¡J, el traje!

—¿Y qué pasará cuando vean a Iron Man sobrevolando el lugar de los hechos?

—Lo que no pasará si nos pillan aquí y con estas pintas —explicó Tony, levantándose—. Después de lo que acaba de pasar no te voy a tener la noche de Halloween respondiendo preguntas y a mí en un calabozo.

Steve sacó las llaves y le quitó las esposas. Antes de que Tony pudiera ponerlas de nuevo en su cinturón, Steve se las guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Para el futuro —dijo ante la mirada interesada de Tony.

—Me gusta como piensas, Rogers, de verdad que sí.

**FIN**

**Domingo, 5 de mayo de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Llevaba unas semanas con este oneshot en la cabeza, algunos me habrán leído un poco desquiciada porque no lograba escribir un fondue medianamente decente aunque estaba poniendo empeño en ello. Iba a rendirme y a dejarlo como un oneshot fluff, aunque la idea me decepcionaba porque se me había metido en la cabeza probar a escribir esta historia como un reto a mí misma y el fondue maldito que se me escapa siempre jajajajaja. Sin embargo mucha gente me animó y me apoyó, así que decidí armarme de paciencia e intentarlo un poco más, ¡y esto fue lo que salió! Sigue siendo muy fluffy, es mi estilo al fin y al cabo, pero estoy contenta de haber logrado salir un poco de mi zona de confort _escritoril__._

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
